


Between the Lines We Dance

by stillskies



Series: Between the Lines [1]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saeki chases Ashiwara. Ashiwara tries to dodge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Lines We Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 09-25-2011

He isn't sure how it happens – one moment, they're talking, Saeki rolling his eyes and playfully pushing Hiroyuki away, and the next, his hands are buried in the front of Saeki's shirt, their lips pressing haphazardly together in a way that is almost painful and not nearly enough. Saeki is kissing him desperately, and Hiroyuki can feel Saeki's fingers gliding through his hair. Reluctantly, he pulls back and watches Saeki through hooded eyes.

Neither of them says a word; instead, they just stare at each other. Saeki is standing there, two fingers pressed to his lips and eyes wide in surprise. Hiroyuki bites his lip and blinks a few times before quickly turning around and running away.

Saeki doesn't follow.

*

He has two days until his next game, and Hiroyuki spends them locked in his apartment, cooking everything he can think of. His counters are overrun with casseroles and various types of preserves; pies sit crowded on his tiny windowsill. Plates are piled high with cookies and onigiri and tapas. His refrigerator is bursting with salads and soups.

Ogata is leaning in the entryway, eyeing it all with vague amusement and Hiroyuki ignores him except to shove more food down his throat.

"Study group is tonight," Ogata says finally, popping another piece of sushi into his mouth and chasing it with a cup of sake. 

Hiroyuki doesn't say anything, instead looking for a clear patch of counter to start packing the food into containers. 

**

Akiko is surprised but leads them to the kitchen. She shoos them, telling Hiroyuki she is capable of unpacking the food, and that Kouyo-san is waiting for them. Hiroyuki nods and Ogata pulls him away, muttering under his breath about love-sick fools and those forced to deal with them.

He doesn't bother to tell Ogata that he's not love-sick; that usually involves reciprocation.

They enter the room to find Touya-sensei looking amusedly in the corner where Akira and Shindou are sitting, not-so-quietly bickering over the completed game laid out on the board. Ogata shoots Touya-sensei a quizzical look, but Touya-sensei waves it off. 

Hiroyuki sits down and stares at the empty goban. Shirakawa sits next to him.

"Shindou-kun will be joining our group for the night," Touya-sensei announces. Shindou runs a nervous hand through his hair and bows. "Let us begin."

***

There are no leftovers after study group. Hiroyuki has almost forgotten how much a teenage boy can eat, but Shindou has a healthy appetite and then some, and even Akira seems to have eaten more than usual. 

Akiko has washed and packed all of the containers and walks him out. He turns to thank her and she smiles. He can hear Shindou calling out his goodbyes and can imagine Akira frantically hushing him as they make their way down the corridor. 

"It certainly is livelier with Shindou-kun around, isn't it?" Akiko asks. It is Hiroyuki's turn to nod, and Shindou rounds the corner a second later.

"Thank you for having me, Touya-san," Shindou says politely, slipping on his sneakers. Akira is behind him, fingers tugging on the cuffs of his dress shirt. 

"It was our pleasure, Shindou-kun," Akiko says and now it is Shindou who is fidgeting. Hiroyuki smiles and shakes his head before saying good night and walking into the cool autumn night.

He can hear Shindou excusing himself and the rhythmic sound of Shindou's sneakers against the pavement.

"Oi, Ashiwara-san!"

Hiroyuki stops and turns around, a bit surprised to find Shindou standing behind him with an easy smile and only a slight flush on his cheeks from the breeze. "Yes?"

Shindou is rummaging through his pockets now and mumbling under his breath. "I know I have it here somewhere," Shindou grumbles before apparently finding whatever it is that he's searching for. "A-ha! Here you go," he says, handing an envelope to Hiroyuki.

He takes it and look questioningly at Shindou, who shrugs. "Saeki-san wanted me to give that to you," he explains before saying goodnight and walking in the opposite direction.

Hiroyuki pockets the envelope and continues home.

****

The envelope stays in his pocket, unopened.

*****

He's not avoiding Saeki; after all, they have games the same day, and they're both in the third round of the Gosei league. Even if he wants to – which he doesn't – it would be impossible. So he waves and babbles and drags Saeki out to lunch where he chatters so that the silence doesn't swallow them whole. 

Saeki never asks about the letter. Hiroyuki never brings it up.

******

They continue on like this for a year – Saeki moves close and Hiroyuki dances back with a cheerful laugh and a clever deflection. Neither says anything about that moment a year ago, but Hiroyuki can still taste Saeki on his lips if he closes his eyes and concentrates, just as he can see the surprise in Saeki's eyes whenever they get just close enough for it to be accidental-but-on-purpose. 

Sometimes, he thinks he might want to try. The unopened letter sits in his nightstand, and Hiroyuki knows that once he opens it, there's no more pretending.

Hiroyuki isn't that brave.

*****

He falls out of the Jyuudan league in the second round against Isumi 3-dan. He congratulates the younger player on moving forward and notices Saeki watching him from the corner of his eye. Isumi 3-dan is thanking him politely, but all Hiroyuki can focus on is the sensation of Saeki's eyes on him. He excuses himself as Shindou joins them.

Saeki follows.

****

There isn't anything to say, so he runs.

***

He opens the door to his apartment to find Saeki standing on his doorstep. They stare at each other for a moment before Hiroyuki steps aside to let him in.

It's odd to have Saeki standing awkwardly in his living room, and Hiroyuki excuses himself to make some tea. He leaves Saeki staring at the Beatles poster hanging on the wall.

**

"We can't keep going on like this."

Hiroyuki stares into his tea, not saying anything.

Saeki is suddenly in front of him, fingers lightly grasping Hiroyuki's chin and forcing him to look into Saeki's eyes. His stomach twists into knots.

"I'll keep chasing you, Ashiwara-san." 

His name sounds weird coming off of Saeki's tongue like that. Without meaning to, he whispers, "Hiroyuki."

Saeki smiles. "Hiroyuki."

*

He reads the letter, and, when he sees Saeki the next day, he presses one of his own into Saeki's waiting hands.


End file.
